


Teeny tiny service top, and his big broody bottom

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at angst, Cock sleeve, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Crack, M/M, Service Top, Size Difference, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tsum Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Civil Warrior Steve is jumping the multiverse to stop the civil war from happening in as many verses as possible. He finds an unlikely ally in a Tsum, thinking he can care for it and yet it seems that Tony Tsum is better at caring for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Teeny tiny service top, and his big broody bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



> this was a prompt I had in my 2019 pots stocking, decided to fill it b/c tsums

It was in the universe that didn’t seem to have a Tony or a Steve that Civil Warrior Steve found himself in. Wandering trying to find a trace of his counterparts, it was almost as if they hadn’t existed there were no accords, and oddly enough there didn’t seem to be any avengers either.

Granted it looked idyllic on the surface, he managed to interface with his suit and the wi-fi and found that a couple years ago Tony Stark had taken a nuke into space and had never come back. So the accords just never happened and the infinity war? It had happened and they’d never managed to recover.

That was why the city wasn’t as bustling. Why no one seemed to be in a chatty mood, head ducked and hurried on. Steve tucked himself in an alleyway and let his armor crawl back into the nano cartridge he put on an adequate disguise and walked towards the area that ought to have Stark tower. 

There was a monument there for Ironman, people were still placing flowers at the base it seemed. Stark tower was still where it ought to be with a sign out front that offered tours, the ironman tour. Steve shrugged might be the best way to gather intelligence on this world so he signed up and waited with a few others for the docent. 

A lot of this world is the same to many of the other worlds Steve has visited though the tour doesn’t show Mr. Stark’s private lab does show a few others mostly for the company and employees. The docent asks for him to stay behind and Pepper surprises him.  
“Steve? Are you looking for Tony?”  
“Ah…”  
“I know, he’s not been here, but maybe you could take this Tony?”

In here hands is a round oblong bean that holds a semblance to Tony Stark.  
“He came through the wormhole, and hasn’t been able to leave. He wants to go with you.”  
“How?”  
“Jarvis, measures everything after the snap, We know it's okay Steve. Please.”  
Pepper carefully places the tsum tsum on Steve’s shoulder and waves goodbye to the tsum.  
“Tsum Tsum!”  
-  
Before hopping to the next world Steve had tried to lose the tsum, however it turned out to be just as clever as any other Tony he’d run into. So now it was firmly clinging to the side of his neck in his armor with it's own red and gold armor shell. Trying to talk to Steve, or just complaining as Steve really didn’t understand the noises Tony tsum was say or repeating.

He tried to silence it with a finger but the tsum dodged the appendage and continued it's rant.  
“Tsum tsum tsum tsum! tssssuUM!”  
“Hush, I don’t want to draw attention.”  
“Tsum!”  
Thankfully it quieted down after that. 

After he’d gathered the required information on this verse he then once again, broke up another Steve and Tony fighting over the accords and made them reconcile. He did notice that they were sending looks at Tony tsum. He’d smacked them both down rather effectively they were cowed enough not to question the solemn little bean on his shoulder.

It was Tony of course who broke the silence,  
“So where’d you get that tsum?”  
“Rescued it from another verse,”  
“Oh? Picking up strays?~”  
Steve was thankful for never removing his helmet, and was able to hide the flush at Tony’s words and leer. He knew from prior experience that Tony really only wanted to get his finger on the tech. Steve didn’t deserve to have a Tony after he’d killed his.

“”Would you like him?”  
“TSUM!”  
The outraged voice of Tony Tsum echoed.  
“Nah, he seems pretty attached to you.”  
Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered over to Steve, who seemed more receptive to the flirting. Civil Warrior Steve had tried to rehome the Tony tsum. He jumped to another verse with Tsum in tow.  
-  
The tsum was bothering him, he was just trying to clean up and rest and it was following him around trying to communicate. Steve closes the bathroom door on the tsum and immerses himself in a shower trying to wash off his desires. Had his Tony ever flirted so open with him? 

He resists the urge to touch himself and pushes all thoughts of that Tony and his leer away. Even if the desire was returned he simply didn’t deserve it, and he would be unable to see that Tony under the memories of killing his own. He dried off and heard someone at the door and a clinck of silverware and tray. Tucking his towel around his waist he waited till he couldn’t hear footsteps and opened his hotel room door to find room service tray that was loaded with food.

He turned suspiciously looking at the Tsum looking very hopeful up on the bed. His belly did groan though when he smelt the food and he carefully picked up the tray and brought it in.setting it down on the bed the Tsum was resting on. Steve turned to get dressed, doing his best to ignore the Tsum.

“Tsum, tsum tsum? Tssssum?”  
It was clinking the metal utensils against the plate, looking at Steve with those brown hopeful eyes.  
“Fine I’ll eat.”  
The tsum jumped up and patted the bed next to the tray. Steve obliged and sat down picking up the tray and settling it on his lap. The food was some sort of beef broth with a baked potato and a salad. It was very good! It had been a while since he’d had a warm meal, and he polished it off before thinking if the Tony tsum needed anything.

Casting a guilty look to the Tony who looked very satisfied that Steve had finished the whole tray.   
“Thank you, it was very good.”  
“Tsum!”  
Ah there were some of those slightly stale crackers under the the napkin and Steve offered them both to the Tony tsum, Tony only accepted one. Nudging the second to Steve giving him the distinct impression that Tony tsum was after something else.

With the tray outside and Steve just in some underwear he thought maybe the supplied house coat but the room was warm and he didn’t feel chilled. Settled back down in the other bed and watching Tony tsum give him a disapproving look and pat the wrinkled space nest to his pill body while tsumming up a storm.  
“Tsum tsum tsum! tssssUM! Tsum tsum!”

“Fine I’ll sleep next to you, is that what you want?”  
Steve stared down at the tsum, being bullied by it wasn’t as much as a hassle as he thought. It was oddly nice that this Tony seemed to want to spend time with him. The Tsum was also so different he wasn’t always thinking about his Tony. 

Tony tsum settled down in Steve’s lap humming as it wiggled trying to maneuver his body into a more comfortable spot. Steve leaned back belly full content to take a small break for now on his quest.  
-  
He was warm and muzzy his muscles were lax and he could feel a set of four nubs press into his flesh kneading his aches away. The tsum? Steve opened his eyes, he was flat on his back, he must have moved so his legs weren’t dangling off the edge. Tony tsum was working on his abs humming while pressing down and kneading his body.

It felt really good, so good that he was quite aware that he was rock hard and aroused, but Tony tsum didn’t seem to care about his tented pants. He tried to get up but Tony gave him a stern look followed up with a stern “TSUM.”

Hand up in surrender.  
“Alright, continue. I won’t interfere.”  
“Tsum.”  
Tony nodded and made for the tent, Steve froze and Tony looked over his shoulder er pill body and gave Steve that stern look again. He managed to relax a bit.  
“Tsum, tsum tsum.”

“You don’t have to.”  
“Tsum”  
Which Steve understood as ‘I want to’ he sputtered but let his head drop on the pillow. It wasn’t like he could say no to any Tony in this position, he wanted it very much. If Tony Tsum wanted to provide, he would accept. He kinda liked the way the tsum was being so authoritative. Also providing him with food and rubbing all the knots out of his muscles.

It had been a long time since Steve had cared for himself this way, he sighed when his cock was freed from the confines of his underwear. He could feel the gentle licks of the tongue and then Tony grabbing it and shimmying up the length of it with his small nubby legs. It shouldn’t have felt so nice and yet Steve found himself enjoying it. Trying to arch up off the bed as if that would help Tony tsum with climbing his dick.

“Tsum? Tsum?”  
It wasn’t directed at Steve more like Tony was trying to figure something out. Why Tony’s noises were finally making some sense to Steve was peculiar but he found with Tony sucking at his slit and squeezing he really didn’t care.   
“Tony, Tony I haven’t for so long.”  
He was super sensitive down there, he could feel his balls twitch under Tony’s legs.

He felt Tony tap his cock’s head and he opened his eyes to See Tony giving him that look again.  
“TSUM.”  
Tony didn’t want him to come, Steve bit his lower lip. Hands tightening in the sheets.  
“I’m not sure, I can try.”  
Tony patted the foreskin, rubbing small circles around the edge of the head. Steve closed his eyes again as he fought himself not to roll his hips with Tony precariously perched on his penis. 

Tony was licked again at the precum gathering at his tip. Steve moaned softly bringing up one hand to cover his face. Feeling a bit ashamed that he was coming undone like this.  
“Tsum tsum tsum.”  
“Oh Tony I’d never, this is the first time.”  
“Tsum, tsum.”  
“Anything with you is wonderful!”

Steve could feel the blush on his face as he lifted his body up some to look at Tony tsum who was blushing slightly over the tip of his cock. Tony was kind and generous and Steve felt he didn’t deserve it.  
“Tsum tsum tsum, tsstsum tsum?”  
“I got it, i’ll do my best not to touch you. What are you planning?”  
“Tsum tsum.”  
“I don’t understand? Cock..sleeve?”  
Steve furrowed his brows as he watched Tony swallow around his head, and then with a bit of maneuvering lift his little body in the air and sink down the length of his shaft with the help of gravity. The little back legs wiggling as if he was trying to aid the process, Steve would have laughed if it hadn’t been his dick that Tony was sucking down.

“Tony! Ugh!”  
Steve arched up his eyes closing and he felt a rush of sensations. The reply was swallowed but Steve could practically hear the ‘tsum’ vibrate around his dick. He could feel Tony’s face burrown in his golden thatch of pubes and he could feel the tsum exhale. He understood now why Tony Tsum had asked him not to touch there was a strange compulsion to fist his dick by squeezing Tony. Steve felt revulsion at that worried that he’d somehow hurt this Tony too. Covering his face with his hands in shame.

Tony tsum wasn’t having it, he was sucking and vibrating on Steve’s cock as Steve’s hips rolled on their own. He could feel the tingly cool sensation on the top of his feet, and the way his muscles would clench up as each wave of the tsum vibrations rolled over him. This was better than any jerk off he’d done, he was very close.

Tony didn’t seem to be in the mood to tease him, thankfully.   
“I’m going to! Tony!”  
There was a muffled ‘tsum!’ as if Tony was telling him to go ahead. Steve looked down at his cock with Tony stretched over it, it felt so good and it looked good. He wondered if he came would Tony balloon up with his cum? He found the idea incredibly naughty and yet it spurred him on as he trembled under Tony’s vibrations and sucking.

Steve came with a shout his feet going cold with the tingles racing up his legs. His arm that was propping his head up gave out and he flopped boneless into the bed. Better than a massage for sur, he sighed. He could still feel Tony sucking on him, working his cock for every last drop of cum. Maybe that is why the Tsum didn’t want any food?

Steve flushed thinking about it. Surely Tony wanted something more? Could he live off Steve's cum? His dick flagged and he could feel Tony’s nubby feet against his legs as he carefully pulled off the dick. Steve dropped his hand palm up by his dick and Tony climbed into it. Steve could feel that Tony was heavier. And he lifted the Tsum up to his pillow.  
“Thank you.”  
“Tsum!”

Sure enough Tony’s belly was swollen and it made his little legs useless as they couldn’t touch the ground due to the swell. Steve smiled he was still blushing just looking at Tony, he could feel his dick twitch and he carefully tucked it away. Tony looked pretty tired but happy burrowing down in the pillow facing Steve.   
“Night Tony.”  
“Tsum.”


End file.
